Pneumatic hoists are well established as a standard in lifting and lowering loads, for example, materials, workpieces, and/or persons. An example of a pneumatic hoist is an air winch, which is a pneumatically powered device that is used for lifting and lowering of loads via a rope or chain that wraps and unwraps around a drum. Such pneumatic hoists are used to move materials, workpieces, and/or persons about a factory or industrial site. When lifting and lowering, braking systems can help prevent injury or death to the persons being lifted and/or lowered and to persons, structures, and/or materials in the area of the pneumatic hoist. One such braking system includes an emergency stop button operated by personnel to brake the winch drum when operating personnel sense a dangerous condition.